lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Suits
Similar to the Gallery Suits in the game, hidden suits are coordinating sets that are not displayed in the achievement gallery. Hidden suits usually have congruent themes between the items, made evident by the naming or description of each piece. Hidden suits contain at least a hair, a top and bottom or dress, just like a suit. Generally speaking, they are obtained via the same method. Some examples of hidden suits are Devout Flower, Gentle Waiter, and Tender Bangladesh. : For coordinating items (sets without enough pieces to be a hidden suit), please see the page Coordinating Items. Full Sets Monthly Sign-In For a list of Monthly Sign-In suits, please refer to the main article. Dream Weaver Green Spotted Cornel.png|Green Spotted Cornel Bai Yongxi - Annal of Ages Silky Cream.png|Silky Cream Bobo - Sunflower in Long Night Tea Time with Bear.jpg|Tea Time with Bear Bobo - Parting in the Snow Flower Spirit.jpg|Flower Spirit Chloris Flower's Whisper.jpg|Flower's Whisper Chloris Archaic Style.jpg|Archaic Style Chloris - Moon Night Poem Winter Ginkgo.jpg|Winter Ginkgo Fu Su - Past in Flower Field Silver Moon Night.jpg|Silver Moon Night Kimi - Time Sparkle Nikki's Show.jpg|Nikki's Show Kimi - Brilliant Start Point Break of Dawn.jpg|Break of Dawn Louie - Nameless Knight Cloud Calico.jpg|Cloud Calico Lunar Fall in Love.jpg|Fall in Love Nikki - The Girl's Decision Midnight Dress.jpg|Midnight Dress Orlando - Officer & Wine Waltz of Fate.jpg|Waltz of Fate Sofia - Blade Waltz Cream Waffle.jpg|Cream Waffle Yvette - Conventional Magic The Treasure.jpg|The Treasure Yvette - Time Magic Journey Volume I Chapter 16 Night before Storm Blue Tartan Sleeves.png|Blue Tartan Sleeves Tartan Dress.png|Tartan Dress Trailed Dress.png|Trailed Dress Chapter 17 Banquet of Sakura Fall Chapter 17 set 2.jpg|London Holiday Chapter 17 set 1.jpg|Warm Winter Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star Candy Girl.jpg|Candy Girl Unusual Splendor.jpg|Unusual Splendor Chapter 19 Daybreak War Deep in the Night Hidden Suit.png|Deep in the Night Trending Sport.png|Trending Sport Volume II Volume 2 Chapter 1 Ode of Oren Dark Night Enchanting.jpg|Dark Night Enchanting Wish of Porcelain White.jpg|Wish of Porcelain White Volume 2 Chapter 2 Moonlit Escapade Secret of Snowdust.jpg|Secret of Snowdust Sky and the Sea.jpg|Sky and the Sea Mystery House Tower of Zen Auspicious Clouds.jpg|Auspicious Clouds Blue Phoenix Tune.jpg|Blue Phoenix Tune Evergreen Flower.jpg|Evergreen Flower Time Yard Docile Alpaca.jpg|Docile Alpaca Star Shadow Hidden Suit.jpg|Star Shadow Sweet Slumber Hidden Suit.png|Sweet Slumber Other Aqua Teddy.png|Aqua Teddy Berry Lure.jpg|Berry Lure Classic Christmas.png|Classic Xmas Dawn in the Valley.jpg|Dawn in the Valley Decisive Kick.png|Decisive Kick Devout Flower.png|Devout Flower Energetic Space Buns.png|Energetic Space Buns First Sight.jpg|First Sight Flavor of Autumn.png|Flavor of Autumn Football Game 2018.jpg|Football Game 2018 Garden Tour 1.png|Garden Tour The Gentle Aegean Sea.jpg|The Gentle Aegean Sea Gentle Waiter 1 Original.png|Gentle Waiter Grassland's Dance.jpg|Grassland's Dance Green Sprout.jpg|Green Sprout Alternate Month 2.png|Happy Mood Holy Starry Night.png|Holy Starry Night Momo In Position Hidden Suit.jpg|Momo in Position Clear Sky After Rain.png|Monsoon (Clear Sky After Rain) Movie Night.jpg|Movie Night Orange Storm.jpg|Orange Storm Passionate Brazil.jpg|Passionate Brazil Tender Bangladesh.jpg|Tender Bangladesh Sakura in First Love.jpg|Sakura in First Love Vernal Verse.png|Shiny Spring (right) Special Parts for Valentine's Day Pack.jpg|Sweet First Love Summer Dusk.jpg|Summer Dusk Wisteria Atmosphere.jpg|Wisteria Atmosphere Notes and References With thanks to Soul_Wade's list of hidden suits. Category:Hidden Suit Category:Suit